


You Can Ride Me Anytime

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Requests [9]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Requests [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797337
Kudos: 5





	You Can Ride Me Anytime

It hurt; it _hurt_ , so bad. But he really should have seen it coming.

Prompto was beating himself up over it. Why hadn’t he seen it earlier? It was so obvious to him now. Had he been so deep that he had become blind to things other than her?

Why hadn’t he seen that Cindy wasn’t the one? After dating for not even a year, they had broken it off. At the time, Prompto had tried to act strong in front of the blonde mechanic, but now that he was alone he could feel himself breaking.

He sat at one of the tables of the chocobo post, head resting on his arms. He had arrived just a few hours ago, even though the sky hasn’t changed once since he had gotten there. Actually, it hadn’t changed since Noct had disappeared almost a year ago. It was the same grayish-green that he had seen back in Gralea – and he doubted that would ever change.

“Hey, um…” a voice made the blond lift his head, violet eyes meeting (e/c). The owner of that pair of eyes wore a frown, marring their smooth skin. “Are-are you okay?”

Prompto had half a mind to scowl, wanting nothing more than to be alone with his thoughts. But just one look at their ever-deepening frown, and the blond found himself sighing instead.

“Yeah, I’m good,” he mumbled. He watched as they fidget under his lazy stare, their eyes cast to the ground.

“Um… do-do you…” they stammered, and Prompto almost smiled. It seemed like it had been ages since someone other than Gladio or Ignis had worried about him, and he wasn’t going to lie: it felt kind of nice.

“What’s your name?” he said suddenly, raising his head from the table and smiling at the stranger. Their nervous motions came to a halt, but their eyes stayed glued to the ground.

“I’m (Y/n)…” they whispered. Prompto’s soft smile grew wider as he watched them, then motioned to the seat next to him.

“Care to join me, (Y/n)?” he smiled, and after some hesitation they took him up on his offer, sitting in the indicated chair.

From their limited interaction, the blond could tell that they were nice enough – not many people worry about the health of strangers anymore. Who knows, maybe they could become more than a friend in time…


End file.
